Retour dans le passé ? Et puis quoi encore?
by Emrys l'Emeraude
Summary: Salut ! Moi c'est Alice Wonder, ça c'est évident. Ce qui l'est aussi c'est que je suis quelque part où je ne devrais vraiment pas être, mais alors vraiment pas. Genre 70 ans dans le passé. Suivez l'histoire loufoque de notre cher Alice , des Maraudeurs déchainés, un Voldy survolté et pleins d'autres surprises.


Retour dans le passé ? Et puis quoi encore ?

Prologue :

Je soupire d'agacement tout en rajoutant un poil de licorne dans ma potion cet imbécile de Heath ne me lâcherait-il donc jamais ?

Heath Willow est un Serdaigle de 7 ème tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal mais depuis que je l'avais sauvé du calamar géant (blague stupide de ces imbéciles de Griffons inconscients) il me vouait un culte et restait collé à moi comme un chewing-gum. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas j'avais en prime :

-cassé mon 27 ème réveil de l'année (le sommeil ça ce respecte namého !)

-laissé Elsa me teindre les cheveux résultat ils étaient blancs

-Récolté un Troll en potion

-enfoncé ma fourchette dans le bras de ma directrice de maison (longue et tragique histoire impliquant une part de tarte à la mélasse, Judith Potter et un lancer de chaussure_ la chance j'ai évité un meurtre par voie chaussurale !)

-perdue ma barrette « Seigneur des anneaux » à l'effigie de Legolas (je soupçonne cette timbré de Tara Fischer)

\- shooté dans quelque chose de moue (probablement un Nargole)

\- appris que Xander Longdubat avait fini par déteindre sur moi (ou le contraire)

-ensorcelé la Grande Salle en gelant malencontreusement les bancs

….en fait si on ne compte pas mon Troll en potion la journée est plutôt normale.

Alors, juste au moment où je me le disais, je fais exploser mon chaudron. Elsa Manfred, binôme et accessoirement meilleure amie, lancée dans l'un de ses interminables bavardages ne le remarque même pas, du moins pas au début. Preuve supplémentaire de ma dramatique incapacité à disparaitre sur le champ.

Ah, quand les Nargoles nous tiennent.

Elsa s'arrête alors soudainement (un exploit en somme) et me regarde d'un air ahurie. Quoi ? Oh oh ne me dites pas qu'il m'est une 2 ème tête ?!

-Hum…Alice, commence-t-elle timidement, est-il normale que tu disparaisses ?

-…je te demande pardon ?

Elle regarde mon bras droit d'un air épouvanté et c'est seulement à ce moment-là que je remarque THE truc…OH ME°°° OU EST MON BRAS !?

Je pousse un cri de pure terreur et toutes les personnes autour de nous suspendent leurs mouvements pour nous dévisager. La dernière chose que je vois avant que le noir ne s'installe c'est mon professeur qui accoure vers moi le visage horrifié.

…

La chute est brutale, mais alors vraiment très brutale, le genre dont mon pauvre derrière gardera des séquelles à vie. Je me lève doucement, rejette mes longs cheveux maintenant blancs et examine l'endroit où j'ai atterri : le couloir du 4 ème étage….bien. Par contre ce que je fais là seul Merlin la sait. C'est surement un problème dû à la potion (tu crois ?), je hausse les épaules et décide donc de rentrer aux cachots pour informer mes pauvres camarades et professeur que je suis saine et sauve. Je tourne donc à l'angle du corridor pour…percuter quelqu'un en plein fouet, je me retrouve encore une fois sur les fesses….décidément quelqu'un est contre moi là-haut. J'ouvre la bouche pour dire à l'imbécile en face de moi de regarder où il met les pieds même si techniquement c'est moi qui lui suis rentré dedans (mauvaise fois quand tu nous tiens) mais ma gorge se noue soudainement quand mes eux yeux tombent dans leur homologue bleus. Là, accroupit et me tendant la main, un vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche vêtu d'une curieuse robe pourpre ne laissant apercevoir que de petits chaussons blanc.

-Hum…vous êtes qui ? je demande méfiante.

\- Ce serais plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question.

Il me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un grande barbe, yeux shootés à la magie, voisinant les 100 ans, il ressemble à….NOoooon ?

-Je hum

-Oui ?

-Comment vous appelez vous ?

Si il en est surpris il ne le montre pas le moins du monde.

-Albus Brian Perceval Wilfric Dumbledore, je suis le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, l'endroit où vous vous trouvez actuellement. Et vous ?

-Moi ? Je suis mal….mais alors vraiment très mal.


End file.
